


Fireworks

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Travel
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Lilyseyes for her assistance! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fireworks

~

“Why did you pick America for our summer holidays?” Severus asked as yet another explosion sounded overhead.

“I read about it, it sounded interesting,” replied Harry, curling closer to him in their hotel bed. “I didn’t think it’d be this...loud.” 

Severus snorted. “July fourth is their independence day. And this is evidently how they celebrate.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He shifted to look out the window. “The fireworks are pretty at least. Maybe we should get up and watch.” 

“That’s not necessary. I’ll show you fireworks,” purred Severus, rolling on top of Harry. 

Harry smiled. “Prove it.” 

And Severus did.

~


End file.
